Two Roads
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Ty and Deuce are running an errand for Günther when they come across a fork in the road. Number 44 of the 100 Theme Challenge.


Two Roads

Summary: Ty and Deuce are running an errand for Günther when they come across a fork in the road. Number 44 of the 100 Theme Challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Shake It Up!_, nor its characters. I only own this story.

Ty and Deuce were two of the many people seen walking in downtown Chicago one Wednesday afternoon. They were hanging out with Tinka at the Hessenheffer apartment, along with Rocky and CeCe, when Günther sent them to pick up an important package for him. When asked if it could wait, Günther shook his head and said that he needed the package right away because it was an emergency.

"I can't believe we're running an errand for Sparkly Boy," Ty said, as they walked down a busy sidewalk.

"Oh, relax," Deuce urged his friend. "At least it's a nice day outside."

"I hate that the shop we're going to is in the downtown area and Günther's apartment is in the suburbs," Ty complained. "My legs are starting to hurt from all this walking."

"Look, since Günther desperately needs this package, he paid us twenty bucks each to pick it up for him," Deuce pointed out. "Twenty bucks doesn't seem like much, but eventually, you'll be able to buy yourself a used car."

"I don't see why he had to send _two_ guys to pick up _one_ package," Ty said, confused.

"Well, he said the contents of the package are really valuable," Deuce explained. "He figured that sending two people would ensure that nothing happened to it."

Ty took a look at the dozens of shops around him and asked, "Are you sure that we're going the right way?"

"Of course," Deuce replied. "Don't worry about it."

"Can I see the directions, just to be sure?" Ty asked. "Where's that slip of paper that Günther gave you?"

"Oh, back at the apartment," Deuce answered. "I glanced at it before we left. Don't worry, I know where we're going."

"You better," Ty muttered, irritated.

As the two teenagers were walking down the sidewalk, they came to a fork in the road. There was a road to the left and a road to the right. Each road consisted of a variety of different buildings and shops.

"Which way do we go?" Ty asked.

"Um..." Deuce stuttered, glancing up at the street signs. "To be honest, I'm...not exactly sure."

"What the heck?" Ty questioned, outraged. "There are only two roads, man! Pick one!"

"Uh...it's..." Deuce muttered, looking from road to road. "I think...well, um...I'm pretty sure it's...um..."

"Franklin or Washington?" Ty asked, gesturing to the two roads. "Which is it?"

"I...can't remember," Deuce replied, his eyes darting back and forth between the signs. "All I remember was that the last street was named after a very important American man."

"Franklin and Washington were both important American men, you moron!" Ty yelled, irritated.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Deuce asked. "We don't have time to go back and get the directions."

"Out of all the days that I forget to charge my cell phone," Ty muttered. "It had to be today."

"And I left mine at Günther's apartment," Deuce said, with a groan.

"Just like you did with the directions!" Ty snapped.

"Look, we don't have time to argue about this," Deuce said. "And we certainly don't have time to travel down both roads, just to find the shop that we're looking for."

"You're right," Ty agreed, calming down. "Let's just pick one and go with it."

"Okay," Deuce replied, pointing down Washington Road. "Let's go right."

"Uh, I want to go left," Ty said, gesturing to Franklin Road on the left.

"No, I think the shop is this way," Deuce said, still pointing.

"That's stupid, it's this way," Ty argued.

"Look, we turn right!" Deuce said, firmly.

"Oh, now you remember the directions, huh?" Ty questioned, clearly not believing his friend. "I say we go left!"

"Well, I say we go right!" Deuce yelled.

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Stop, we're getting nowhere!" Ty shouted, before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Hey, how about we thumb wrestle?" Deuce suggested, holding out his thumb. "Winner chooses the road we take."

"Fine by me," Ty agreed, wrapping his own thumb around Deuce's. "One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Ty and Deuce groaned and pulled back, ending their useless thumb war.

"This is ridiculous!" Ty cried. "At this rate, we'll be here all day!"

"Okay, how about Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Deuce suggested. "Once again, winner chooses the road we take."

"Sure," Ty replied, clenching his hand into a fist. Deuce did the same, then the game was on.

_Rock vs. Rock_

"Again," Ty demanded, ready to play.

_Paper vs. Paper_

"Keep going," Deuce urged.

_Paper vs. Paper_

Ty groaned. "Another."

_Scissors vs. Scissors_

"Try again," Deuce said.

_Paper vs. Paper_

Ty growled, "One more!"

_Rock vs. Rock_

"Last time," Deuce told him.

_Scissors vs. Scissors_

"Shoot, one more!" Ty demanded.

_Scissors vs. Scissors_

* * *

Half an hour passed and the game of Rock, Paper, Scissors failed to determine which road Ty and Deuce should take.

"That's it!" Ty yelled, reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling out an ordinary quarter. "Call it. Winner chooses the road."

"Tails!" Deuce shouted, as Ty tossed the coin into the air.

The two teenagers watched as the coin flipped several times in the air before landing in the palm of Ty's hand.

Deuce took one look at the coin, smirked, and said, "Washington it is!"

"No way, man!" Ty yelled, refusing to admit defeat. "Best two out of three!"

"Nope," Deuce replied, shaking his head. "I won fair and square."

Ty folded his arms in front of him and mumbled, "Fine."

"Good, let's go," Deuce said, gesturing for Ty to follow him. "We gotta get Sparkly Boy's package."

"Stupid coin," Ty muttered, as he followed Deuce down Washington Road.

* * *

Later, at the Hessenheffer apartment, Rocky and CeCe were sitting on the couch in the living room, playing Tetris on their cell phones. Tinka was sitting on the loveseat, knitting and betwinkling a hot pink scarf. Nearby, Günther was darting from mannequin to mannequin, adding details to his semi-sparkly clothing designs.

Just then, the door opened and slammed against the wall, startling Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka.

Günther turned towards the door and said, "Hello bay-bees! I see you have finally returned!"

Ty, who was steaming mad, marched straight up to Günther and thrust the package into his arms.

"Betwinkles?" Ty questioned, his left eye twitching. "You made us go through so much trouble, just to get you more betwinkles?"

"Glow-in-the-dark betwinkles!" Günther corrected, happily. "They are very expensive, you know."

"So, that's why he insisted on sending two people to pick them up," Deuce said.

"Yes, thank you both," Günther replied, gratefully, as he turned back around to face the dressed mannequins.

"More betwinkles?" Ty yelled, outraged. "That was your so-called emergency?"

"Yes, I ran out and I need more to complete my sparkly clothing line, _Betwinkle Mania_," Günther explained, opening the package. "The John Hughes High School fashion show is on Friday night."

"I can't believe this!" Ty cried, collapsing on the couch.

Deuce, who was much calmer than Ty, shrugged and said, "Well, at least we took the right road."

Thirteen down, eighty-seven to go! Questions? Comments?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

~TeenQueen661


End file.
